Locked In
by Queen O' Hearts 87
Summary: If you had told Yukio things would have ended up this way today when he left his room, he never would have woken up. Rin and Yukio were accidentally locked in the closet together. So how do they pass the time? Friendly conversation of course! Ha ha, as if! Oneshot!


**Hey guys!!! Whassup!!!** **So I just finished watching S2 of Blue Exorcist and it was sooo great!!!! I absolutely loved it!!! So here I am to write my latest oneshot. Enjoy!!!**

~~~~~

If you had told Yukio things would have ended up this way today when he left his room, he never would have even woken up. But here he was, locked in the darkness of a closet with his twin.

"...I'm sorry." Rin muttered from his cross-legged position on the floor. "It's my fault we're in here. If I hadn't been so caught up in catching that chicken we wouldn't be here."

Yukio sighed as he pressed his forehead against the door. He turned around and slid down the length of it falling to the floor across from his brother.

"Yes. It is your fault we're here. And sorry doesn't get us out. This closet, is in an old shack, that I doubt _anyone_ ever comes to anymore. Now who knows when we'll get out... no _if_ we'll get out!" He spat.

Disappointed and stricken with guilt, Rin hung his head low letting the his bangs hide him away.

"Why were you even chasing a chicken in the first place?!"

"Suguro thought I couldn't cook... I wanted to prove him wrong since cooking's all I'm good for..."

Yukio had to laugh at that. "Yeah, you really do suck at everything else!"

"Hey!" Rin defended.

But he was only met with a tumult of more laughter. Confused by his brother's response, he sat quietly. It wasn't long before Yukio died down too and all went silent.

"You know, you remind me of dad in that way." Yukio chimed. He was only met with Rin's curious look. "Pretty much useless in all aspects but one. Fortunately his good aspect was exorcism... unlike you."

Rin stuck his tongue out at that last part. "Hey at least I've got actual _friends_ and not just co-workers."

"And fans. I've got fans too Rin! Once again, unlike you _Son of Satan_!-"

"JUST SHUT UP" Rin interrupted. His fists were clenched but he still refused to look up at his brother.

Any normal person would have backed down at this. But not Yukio. He never backed down to his twin. "NO RIN! I WON'T! NOT UNTIL YOU LEARN TO GROW UP!"

"I DIDN'T ASK TO BE BORN HIS SON!" Rin argued.

"WELL I DIDN'T ASK TO BE BORN YOUR BROTHER!"

Yet again, silence befell the two. Tears pricking his eyes, Rin stared at Yukio, hurt by his words. It was like someone had taken a knife to his gut only to twist it around and around.

"...I... didn't ask... for this Rin... I didn't ask for any of it." Yukio's voice trembled with each word but he continued. "But you're all the family I have left. I hate it... but I hate myself more. I just wish that I didn't need my big brother... but I do... because otherwise I'm alone."

Rin blinked the tears away and stood up staggering over to Yukio. Twin staring up at him, he left his face expressionless. Instead, he offered his hand. Yukio was more than surprised at the gesture, but after a moment accepted it and let Rin help him up.

"I'm your big brother. Like you said. You can lean on me Yukio! Because one day I plan on surpassing you! And I'm going to be as great as Dad was. But until that day comes, we're brothers, and twins at that. Everyone out there-" He pointed to the door, "Is afraid of me. They want to kill me. Do you understand that? They. Want. Me. Dead. I don't want you to be the same way."

Yukio knew what his brother was implying. It was part of their twin telepathy. Rin wanted to stand as equals.

"I'm not continuing this conversation until we get out of here." He responded simply.

Rin nodded in agreement and the boys went to work. They searched the paneling on the wall and looked around at all the items to see if any could help.

"Find anything?" Yukio asked.

"Yeah I did!"

Excitedly turning on his heel to see what it was that would save them, Yukio instead came face to face with Rin... wearing comically large, and comically useless glasses.

"HOW ARE THOSE GOING TO HELP US?!?!" Yukio didn't even give his twin a chance to answer. "I hope I'm never stuck with you on a desert island..."

They went back to searching though it wasn't too long before Yukio chimed up again.

"Rin! Look at this! I bet we could probably bust it down if we work together!"

Rin sauntered over to the door and gave Yukio a knowing look. With nothing stopping them, they began charging at it again and again. On the third try, it snapped off its hinges and both boys collapsed on top of it with a thud.

They arose and dusted themselves off coughing out all the other dust they inhaled. Suddenly, Rin began to chortle. He laughed so hard he fell to the floor in a fit of giggles.

Pointing at Yukio he managed to wheeze out. "You came out of the closet!"

"I'm not gay!" Yukio shot back.

Wiping tears of laughter from his eyes, Rin shot up. "So let's talk then!"

But it was too late. Yukio was already walking away.

"Yukio...?" He muttered.

The younger twin stopped in his tracks, back still turned to his brother. "...You're... a heck of a chef... Thanks for that all these years..."

And with that he walked away. Any normal person might have been disappointed. But Rin knew his twin better than that. He was touched.

If you had told Yukio things would have ended up this way today when he left his room, he never would have woken up. But if you had told Rin, he wouldn't have laughed and laughed. And that was just the difference between them. But it was okay. Because despite everything else, the twins would always have each other.

~~~~~

 **Hey guys! I'm back!!! What did you think??? Tell me about it in the reviews!!! Love you guys!!!**


End file.
